


發聲練習

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Kudos: 3





	發聲練習

「啊——」

「不对，再来」

「咳咳⋯⋯啊——啊——啊——」莫关山皱眉清了清喉咙，顺着音阶向上开嗓，他透过录音室的玻璃片看着坐在外面的黑发男人，那是音乐圈中相当知名的发音老师——贺天，但他出名的原因不单是因为他的专业，还有他的外貌及他畏人的刁钻严厉

「再来」

操，莫关山在心里骂了贺天上千遍，这人是长得挺不错，但行为真的有够鸡巴，为什么他堂堂一个得过金曲奖的歌手还要在这练习发声！其实练发声没什么，但他已经啊啊啊啊了一个半小时了，这人还是不满意，更让他气不过的是他那靠不住的经纪人，此刻居然呼噜噜的仰躺在音控室后面的沙发上睡的东倒西歪，他很想发脾气走人，但是又不能得罪贺天，气气气气气！

贺天靠在椅背上转着笔，看向里面气红双眼却丝毫没有动作的莫关山，暗暗的勾了勾嘴角，用欠揍的语气说道：「怎么？不爽啊？」

贺天的声音悠悠地在录音室里响起，莫关山抬起头隔着玻璃与贺天对视

「没有，老师」

「喔，那继续」贺天听出莫关山声音里微微的颤音和沙哑，配上那发红的眼尾实在让人太想继续欺负他了，伴随着莫关山练习的声音，贺天的思绪飞到一个月前，他在某个娱乐商演上看见他的嫂子，也就是莫关山现在的经纪人，带着莫关山来跟他打招呼，当天莫关山穿着白色衬衫扣子扣到最高，黑色修身的订制西装裤，极好的剪裁衬出他修长的腿和结实挺翘的屁股，这身打扮明明该配张稳重的脸，但这副身体的主人却偏偏生得一头叛逆珊瑚红头发，还皱着眉头一脸乖张，可那奶白的肌肤衬得身上唯一的红越发显眼，从此贺天的眼再也移不开

这次接近莫关山的机会其实是他特地从他嫂子那搞来的，所以他必须好好把握才行

「老师⋯⋯老师？这样可以吗？」

听见莫关山的叫唤，贺天回过神「比刚刚好一点，我说你好歹也是得过奖的，声音只能这样吗？」

这句话直接断了莫关山一根理智线，他笑着说「不然老师教我一下吧？」

这一嚣张的痞笑直接笑硬了贺天的鸡巴，他起身走进录音室，近距离看着眼前张扬的红发青年，嘴唇因长时间摩擦在麦克风的遮罩上反覆哼唱而红肿着，看起来娇嫩到不行，而不知道贺天心理活动的莫关山，还在傻呼呼地想等着贺天出糗，看他能啊出什么惊人的新境界

孰料在他晃神之际贺天一把把他双手抓高至头顶压在吸音海绵墙上，膝盖挤进他的腿间，由于身高差的缘故，莫关山的囊袋恰好就落在贺天的膝上，莫关山傻了两秒回过神后剧烈挣扎

「我操你妈啊干什么！给老子放开！」

「小朋友，不是你叫我教你的吗？刚讲完就忘啦？」

「要教你就他妈好好教！压着老子做！什！么！」莫关山气愤的上仰头部怒视贺天，贺天却毫无畏惧的跟他对视看，好像惹毛人的不是他一样

「我压着你，你可以挣开啊」贺天耸肩，弯着眼看着剧烈挣扎着要脱离他束缚的莫关山，全然未察觉自己的下体隔着运动裤一直不停地磨蹭在贺天的膝上，贺天使着劲抓紧莫关山的手腕，变态的细细感受青年柔软的性器随着扭动碰撞在自己腿上的触感

「操！」，挣不开压制的莫关山气到不行，直接放弃挣扎，「你到底想干麻！」

「没干嘛，就是教教你发声」

「教教教！赶紧教！教完就给老子放开！」

贺天低下头看通红着面颊的莫关山，嫩唇一张一合的喊着，觉得可爱得不行，伸过空着的手将悬挂的伸缩麦克风拉过来定在两人的身，再将一旁收录麦克风声音的蓝牙耳机塞入莫关山的耳里，然后抚上莫关山的下巴将人脸抬起，笑着说：「开始啰～」

莫关山不明究理的看着贺天，下一秒便被吻住了嘴

「唔！ ！ ！ ！ 」

贺天将整个身体贴上莫关山，隔着他宽大的Ｔ恤用拇指摩挲他的细腰，反覆吸吮他垂涎许久的上下唇瓣，双唇纠缠的啧啧声透过麦克风传入莫关山耳里，他羞耻的挣扎着却换来贺天更用力的禁锢，他试图张嘴谩骂却让贺天抓准机会将湿热的舌头窜入他的口中，不停地追着他的舌头舔拭辗转，口水顺着嘴角流至下颚，相贴的部位湿糊不堪

从未被如此有侵占性的吻攻击过的莫关山被吻软了身子，贺天见状放下高扣他双腕的手，让他手顺势架在自己肩上，自己则是将手伸入他的衣服内，终于摸到那细滑的白嫩肌肤让他阴茎舒爽地跳动，大掌撑开大面积大面积的抚摸，另一只手也没闲，拉开莫关山松紧的运动裤一把揉上那时包裹在西装裤里的翘臀，像是不满足似的，两手都伸进他的内裤里，将两坨肉臀掰扯出来搓揉，食指不安分的在股缝刮搔

莫关山扭了解放的手腕一把抓上贺天的头发向后拉扯，拉开两人的距离，一拳揍在贺天脸上

「你他妈有病啊！」

他粗喘着气将裤子提起，用带着水光的红眸死瞪着贺天，手背用力擦拭满是口水的脸，「别他妈以为你是老师我就不敢打你！」

贺天歪着头，用舌尖顶了下被打破的嘴角，笑了出来

「笑个屁！有病！」说完便朝门的方向走去，但当他的手放上把手就被贺天一把从后面搂住，右手下探抓住他的阴茎揉捏，吓得他发出一声闷哼

贺天轻笑吻在他的耳朵轻声道：「你硬了」

醉人的低音和温热的气息打在莫关山的耳廓，让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，手用力的抓着贺天的手，试图让他离开自己的脆弱，却被摸的软糊，只能夹着腿求饶

「唔恩⋯⋯别⋯别这样」

「哪样？」贺天边说边将人拖拉回麦克风旁，自己背靠着墙不时地挺跨顶弄莫关山的双臀，莫关山迷蒙着双眼看向玻璃隔板外熟睡的经纪人，猛地低下头将身体屈起

「放开我⋯⋯」

贺天看透他的心思恶意的伸出舌头，沿着脖颈由下而上舔至他的耳垂：「我们得快点了，我可不希望你这副模样被你经纪人给看光了，你也不想」唇顺着耳垂来到唇边「对吧，莫仔～」

「⋯⋯」  
「所以你说的发声练习就是为了干这个事？！」莫关山因气愤而剧烈起伏颤抖着，贺天仍是一副无关痛痒的样子把手从莫关山的衣服伸了进去，一层一层的抚摸他的腹肌再揉捏他不大的胸肌，「当然不是～唷，我们莫仔身材不错阿」

莫关山被摸得挺起胸膛，阴茎跳动着，马眼不受控的潺潺流出腺液，在明黄色的内裤上留下一大块暗色，贺天手心感受到对方的情动便火上加油的捻上他早已凸起的乳头，粗糙的指尖搔刮着他敏感柔嫩的乳晕和乳孔

「啊恩！」

猛地叫出声听的莫关山羞耻的咬紧牙关全身通红，尽可能地将自己缩成一只虾米抵抗贺天的抚摸，而听到莫关山不受控的喊叫后的贺天嘴角邪笑，拿下塞在对方耳里的耳机，贴在他的耳朵上说：「这高音不错～继续保持」

说完他就一把扯下莫关山的衣裤，没了衣服的阻挡让贺天更加赤裸得视奸青年的身体，在昏暗的录音室还是白的晃眼的肌肤，正因室温而漫起小疙瘩，这个赤红双眼瞪着自己的红发青年没有一处不再吸引着自己

忍耐已久的贺天拉下自己裤子的拉链，将暗红色的阴茎从黑色的内裤中掏出来，发硬直挺的贴在裤头上，看见贺天的举动后莫关山吓的退后几步，便被贺天抓了回来压着头深吻，搂在身后的手不厌其烦地抓揉拍打着青年的肉臀，食指就着马眼露出的淫液插入肛门扩张

初尝性事的莫关山根本无法抵挡贺天的攻势，只能细微的反抗任凭处置，等再次回过神他已被扣腰肢压在海绵墙上

「啊厄！哈⋯⋯恩阿⋯⋯别！太大了！痛啊⋯⋯哈恩⋯」

贺天贴在他的背上不停的亲吻他汗湿的侧脸、脖子、肩膀，「忍一下⋯一下就好了⋯⋯乖⋯乖⋯⋯」

不知是安抚起了作用还是后穴习惯了贺天的阴茎，渐渐湿滑了起来且不再疼痛，感觉到莫关山肠道缓缓的收缩并一点一点的吸吮自己阴茎后，贺天便大开大合的操干起他肖想已久的肉体，而莫关山只能扒拉着海绵掂脚挺臀承受贺天的猛烈抽插，乳头和龟头被撞的摩擦在粗糙的海绵上，身体被夹击的快感让他不住的呻吟出声，顿时整个录音间和外头的音控室都充斥着青年清脆的呻吟声、肉体碰撞声和男子性感的粗喘

「呃⋯⋯我要射⋯射了⋯⋯啊哈！哈⋯⋯恩阿⋯」

「嘶——宝贝别夹！呃啊！哈⋯⋯」贺天扳过软着脚被操射的莫关山，咬了一口他带着婴儿肥的脸颊而后怜爱的啜吻着

「宝贝都怪你夹我害我射了～还有你看海棉也被你弄脏了，这都要怪你喔～」语毕便空出一只手将海绵上浓稠的精液刮下来凑在莫关山眼前，莫关山全身赤红的把脸埋置贺天的颈窝，搂着他的背不愿面对

贺天轻笑把手上的精液抹在莫关山的臀上，将人一把抱起放在一旁的沙发上，眯起眼睛用鼻子轻缓亲昵地与莫关山的鼻子相互摩擦，睁开眼见人红润着脸，用带着探究和迷幻的眼神看着他，便吮吻了上去，感受到对方睫毛细微的颤动开口道：「我第一次见到你就喜欢上你了，莫关山」

莫关山张大双眼满脸的不可置信，正想出声却发现喉咙干的很根本无法说话，贺天发现后笑得不见眼，气得莫关山红着眼一掌打在贺天背上，被打的贺天也不脑，手向前一勾拿起桌上的水看着对方灌了一大口，莫关山看着贺天上下滚动的喉结，渴得也下意识吞了口口水，眼神直勾勾的可爱的紧

「莫仔要喝吗？」

莫关山睁着大睛用力点了点头，见贺天又喝了一口后将保特瓶递给他却又在他要拿到的时候转了个弯放到桌上，他傻眼的转过头顺势起身就被贺天扣住后脑用嘴灌了一口水和深吻，直到他喘不上气贺天才舔去他唇边的水渍放过他

贺天看着身下喘息着的莫关山，觉得幸福的不能自己

「莫仔跟我在一起吧」

「哈⋯我不要」

贺天俯下身咬着莫关山的脖子，「抱歉，没有这个选项」

「操！那你问屁啊！」

贺天窝在莫关山的颈窝笑得乱颤，「哈哈哈莫仔答应跟我在一起～你也喜欢我～」

莫关山感受着贺天的体温，在贺天看不见的地方微微扬起了嘴角，对的，莫关山也喜欢贺天，在第一次见到贺天时就被他吸引了，虽然没在一起就干了一炮顺序有点那什么，但两情相悦简直不要太棒，想到着莫关山忍不住回搂着贺天，却又突然想到什么似的揪住贺天的耳朵

「我经纪人在外面你他妈居然敢这么做！ 」

「凹呜～崽崽怎么刚在一起就家暴呜⋯」，贺天揉着耳朵撑起身体嘟囔到，「他被我下了安眠药不会醒的，至于这里整个都是我的，不会被人偷看的，而且我才不想让你被人家看，你是我的」

贺天直视着莫关山的眼睛，爱意噙满双眼，在对方的唇上印下深深一吻

「走吧」

「恩⋯去哪？」

「回我家，继续练习～」

-

后记

经纪人起床后整个音控室和录音室早已人去楼空，只有一张纸条贴在门上，上面写着“我叫我哥来接你了，抱歉嫂子谢谢嫂子”  
事后贺天被他哥海削了好几千万做为对嫂子下药的医药费和精神赔偿，但贺天表示没关系都给哥，反正他追到老婆了，开心开心，这波不亏科科！

fin.


End file.
